Another (Failed) Wedding Later
by shashaway
Summary: "We are gathered together today, to celebrate the unity between Mikaela Tepes and Ichinose Yuuichirou in marriage." He solemnly says. "It is the joining of love between two—" he pauses. Kids? Toddlers? "Persons and best friends of each other. Now, Yuu may say his vow."


**Notes**

My eldest nephew has started to attend kindergarten and I'm so proud (because he's taller than anyone in his class. That kid escaped the short genes in my family) and also sad because I remembered when he was just a lil' baby who squealed everytime I heartedly sang him Creep by Radiohead.

* * *

"Today is a special day of the joining of marriage between Ichinose Yuuichirou and Mikaela Tepes." Shinya stops to think for a moment. Honestly, he doesn't remember what the officiant should say. Since even in his own wedding, Shinya was too busy blowing kisses to Guren's reddening face. "Yuu, please say your marriage vow for Mika."

Yuu puffs his chest. "Mika." His jaw tight, looking at Mika's adoring eyes with such determination. "I promise to be always with you, even when you're sick—like last week when you vomited. I'll share my desert with you because I love you, and we will play together forever. I promise."

Shinya refrains the urge to squeal. It's honestly the cutest thing, seeing his son—whose serious face in contrast with his high-pitched voice—standing there before his best friend—or groom—saying that he will share his desert. Shinya knows it's true love, Yuu never lets anyone touches his desert _ever_.

"Your turn, Mika—" He stops lamely. They told Shinya shouldn't put -chan in their names because _they're grown-ups and going to be married_ , or so they said.

"Yuu-chan..." Shinya rolls his eyes, and here Mika still calls _Yuu-chan_. "Me too. I'll play with you forever and ever! And share my toys with you, and—and—everything!" Mika sniffs, looking every bit like an overwhelmed _grown-up_ groom in their wedding.

"Yuu, with your promise to Mika, do you take him to be your husband?"

"Hell yeah!" Yuu jumps on his place and Shinya grins at his enthusiasm.

"Mika, with your promise to Yuu, do you take him to be your husband?" Shinya turns to the blond.

Mika solemnly nods. "Yes."

How adorable. Shinya really wants to smother them with kisses and hugs.

Instead, he takes the mood rings from his pocket. They bought the rings after the kids demanded Shinya for a wedding when he picked up Mika this morning. "Now, Yuu please place the ring on Mika's finger." Carefully, he hands each of them a ring.

However, before each ring is placed on either's palm, Guren arrives on the first floor with a yell, "I OBJECT!"

The three of them are stupefied for a moment. "Guren?" Shinya asks in confusion.

The dark haired ruffles the toddlers' hairs. Yuu squeaks trying to avoid while Mika pouts. "I'm going to the office." He reaches down to kiss Shinya—though no tongue involved in the presence of kids. Just as soon, he stands up and walks to the door. Though in the threshold, he turns his head and smirks. "No one is getting married today." On his hand, are the mood rings that should have been on Shinya's hand moments ago.

They stare at the closed door until there's no sound of the Lamborghini anymore.

Then Yuu explodes.

"Dad—Dad stole the rings!" Yuu struggles from Shinya's hold, trying to get to Guren. "Papa, let go! I can't get married without rings!"

On his other hand, Mika implores him to let go with his wide blue eyes and wobbling lips. "Shinya-san please..."

"Dad is already too far away with his car, sweethearts."

"But—" Green eyes start to fill up with tears. "But I can't marry Mika!" And the boy latches onto him, sobbing on his shoulder. From the tears seeping into his jeans, it seems Mika also cries to his lap.

"Of course you can," he assures. "We can do the wedding again tomorrow, okay?" They don't budge and Shinya adds, "We could have Shinoa and Mitsuba to be the bridesmaids. Yoichi and Shiho could be the best men, and Mirai to be the ring bearer. How about that?"

Slowly, the toddlers raise their heads. "We can?" Mika asks.

"Sure." Shinya swipes the tears from their cheeks. "Now, how about some ice cream?"

After two scoops of ice cream, their moods are considerably better.

(He demands the rings from Guren later in the evening. Guren scowls, but Shinya just says the word 'couch' and the man relents.

Really, sometimes he wonders if he's the only adult in their home.)

* * *

"Shinoa-chan, how about we start now?" Shinya asks.

The girl whirls around. "No!" Her eyes ablaze with fiery determination.

Shinya sighs. The kids are having playdates in their house—with him and Shigure as the adults. When Mika and Yuu excitedly told them they're going to marry today, Shinoa's eyes are sparkling with stars. She said if she's going to be the bridesmaid, then she'll make a perfect wedding for Mika and Yuu. She bosses them around with such passion that Shinya thinks Shinoa will be a mean wedding planner in the future—or a general in military, it's one or the other. However, now it's approaching naptime and Mitsuba keeps rubbing her eyes—she looks like she's going to keel over on the grass and sleep any moment. On his left, Shigure and Yoichi are making flower crowns. While Shiho is looming over his sister who's wobbling as she walks around the garden. On his right, Mika and Yuu are talking—about pipes? He isn't sure.

"The flower crowns are done, Shinoa-chan," Shigure calls them.

The girl smiles. Shinoa insists that since they don't wear veils—nor dresses—they have to wear flower crowns _because flowers are pretty, Shinya-san_. Quickly, each of them put the crowns over their heads—Shiho scowls at the yellow daisies clashing with his hair—and Shinoa gives the bouquet of flowers to Mika. "You're the pretty one to hold the flowers," she says ignoring Yuu's indignant yell.

Shigure plays the wedding march on her phone while Mika walks with the bouquet in hands to the place beside Yuu. Shinoa is vibrating with excitement while Mitsuba sleeps on Shigure's lap.

"We are gathered together today, to celebrate the unity between Mikaela Tepes and Ichinose Yuuichirou in marriage." He solemnly says. "It is the joining of love between two—" he pauses. Kids? Toddlers? "Persons and best friends of each other. Now, Yuu may say his vow."

"Mika, I promise to be with you forever and ever! And I'll try to protect you from—from—catterpillar! Then we can run together and play a lot! Oh, I remember I haven't show you the lightsaber from Grandpa—" Yuu muses. Sitting on the grass, Yoichi giggles.

Mika doesn't seem to mind though. "A lightsaber? That's so cool!"

Yuu nods in agreement. "I can protect you from hornets with the lightsaber!"

Mika seems going to melt to the floor.

"Mika, it's your turn."

The blond rights himself. "Yuu-chan, I love you so so much!" He spreads his arms. "You're my bestest friend and we will do everything together! And Yuu-chan is so cute, so I'm going to protect you too—" He pauses. "I don't have a lightsaber, but I'll still protect you!" The boy says stubbornly. Even Shigure smiles at the scene, while her hand keeps stroking Mitsuba's blond strands.

"Yuu, with your vow to Mika, do you take him to be your husband?"

"Yes." Green eyes looking up at his and Shinya is surprised how _mature_ the toddler seems. He wants to weep. His little boy looks so grown-up.

"Mika, with your vow to Yuu, do you take him to be your husband?"

"Of course, Shinya-san." Mika smiles shyly.

Shinya smiles back. "Mirai-chan, may I have the rings, please?"

Shiho tries to wrestle the rings from his sister's curious hands. Grimacing at the slobber on the rings, he wipes them with his jacket. "Here, Shinya-san."

"Thank you, Shiho-kun." The boy nods stiffly and steps back to his sister.

"Now—"

The sound of a car skitters on the street before his home stops him. From the black Limousine, a petite woman steps out. Unlike her son's golden hair and bright blue eyes, she has a strawberry blonde hair and red colored eyes. She takes confident strides toward them.

"Krul, what's wrong?" He asks when he sees the anxious look on her face.

"Mama?" Mika looks up.

"Change of plan." She bends down to pick Mika up. "The Russian branch is incompetent. I have to settle it first." Turning to Mika, she says, "We're going to the airport now. So, say goodbye to your friends."

The blond freezes in her arms, but Yuu doesn't. Quickly he tugs on Krul's dress. "Mika isn't going anywhere! We're going to get married!"

Krul blinks. "Married?" She takes turn to see her still freezing son, Yuu's flailing limbs in Shinya's arms, and Shinya himself.

"Well, the kids want to get married and all..."

"Huh," She tsks. "Well, you can get married later. We have a flight to catch on." She holds the squirming Mika tight. "Bye everyone!"

They all watch the black Limousine go with Krul and the supposed groom inside. Yuu stops struggling, realizing Krul just stole his groom. Trembling, big green eyes turn to him. "Papa..." He says in such small voice.

Shinya winces, patting the dark head trying to calm his son. Another failed wedding, another onslaught of tears. He hopes they can get married properly in the future, without interruption no matter what kind.

* * *

 _20 Years in the Future_

"Today we are gathered here to witness the union between Ichinose Yuuichirou and Mikaela Tepes," the officiant says. Solemn eyes on the guests sitting inside the chapel.

Both Yuu and Mika look good together. He has been waiting for this for so long. Beside him, Guren tries to sniffle his sniff. Trying to be a hardcore burrito—his husband always is, Shinya thinks fondly. He leans his head on Guren, their hands latch together on his lap.

"To recognize their bond, their commited love with each other into marriage—"

A shriek followed by a foal barging inside the door of the chapel. The foal gallops to the altar while a doberman barked as it chases the foal. Behind them, a panting man with straw hat walking inside. "Pika! Toto! Come here you rowdy little shi—" Then the man looks around. His tan skin pales significantly as he recognizes the scene. "It's a wedding. They—we crashed a wedding—"

Behind him, Shinya can her Mitsuba mutters, "Toto?" Well, the doberman certainly doesn't look like a _Toto_.

"I'm so sorry!" The man apologizes profusely as the guests help him chasing the foal and the doberman out of the chapel. "I really apologize for crashing the wedding, sirs!" He bows to Yuu and Mika's horrified faces. "Please continue the wedding. Again, I'm so sorry."

"Well," the officiant blinks after the man, the foal and the doberman are out of the chapel. "That's certainly... something."

Shinya bends over from laughter. Only Yuu and Mika, he tries to wipe the tears. Beside him, Guren is already on the floor—fist pounding the hardwood from laughing to hard. The universe must have hated them so much for trying to crash the wedding for the nth time.

Good thing the universe seems to get the wrong date and it's only the rehearsal today.

Though judging by Yuu and Mika's combined luck—which means none—he isn't too optimistic about tomorrow.

"Hey Guren." His husband looks up at him, grin still in place. "Wanna bet for tomorrow?"

* * *

 **Notes**

Life is shit so I make shitty fic.


End file.
